


Always The Hero

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuts, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cursing, he doesn't stay unsympathetic for long, only because he was pushed to it, ts spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Right and wrong, right and wrong, that's something you learn from a young age. Roman knew that he knows that, but why was he still wrong? Why was it wrong to follow someone who is supposed to know right from wrong, why was it wrong for him to treat a villain as he was taught to treat them. It wasn't fair, none of it was fair he was the hero! But now... Now he has to play the villain, but only until the true villains are defeated.Because he's always the hero...
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	1. Heroes and Villains

Roman paces his room, hands gripping his hair tight as he tries his best to calm his breathing down. He didn’t understand what he did so wrong, sure he made fun of Janus’ name but he wasn’t trying to be cruel! Or was he? Roman wasn’t sure, not with everything in his mind clashing together. Not when right and wrong were fighting against one another. It wasn’t  _ fair,  _ it wasn’t fair that he keeps being brushed aside, it wasn’t  _ fair  _ when he was called  _ stupid  _ for taking the blame of Thomas not feeling good enough, thinking that his own insecurities were affecting Thomas. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that Patton was allowed to agree with Janus when only a couple of weeks ago Roman was deemed un-noble for agreeing with the snake! 

Tears blur his vision, Roman stops his pacing, and for once in his life, he lets out a scream that he’s been dying to let out. It wasn’t a scream like Remus’ no, he didn’t want attention, he just wanted all the icky feelings in his chest to go away for once. So, Roman screams and screams until he can’t anymore. Tears streaming down his face as he takes in shuddering breaths. 

A choked sob leaves Roman’s trembling lips as he falls to the floor on his knees, ignoring the dull pain that is left behind. 

“ _ W-Why can’t I do anything right?”  _

When Janus sinks into the commons room, he wasn’t expecting to see everyone there waiting for him. The smile he had dropped as he raises an eyebrow in question. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Everyone shares a look, they all turn back to him. Patton opens his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a crash from upstairs. Everyone including Janus flinches at the sound, a heartwrenching scream coming afterward. 

“We… W-Well, I was wondering if you could help me talk to him? He’s not… Handling everything well.” Patton says. 

Janus flinches again when something else breaks upstairs, he breathes a sigh through his nose. 

“I suppose, it will give the three of us a chance to talk, properly might I add.” 

Patton flashes him a thankful smile before hesitantly making his way up the stairs, if Janus were, to be honest (ha!) he couldn’t really blame Patton for being hesitant. Seeing the one bubbly princely like side this angry was unsettling.

Janus only hoped that they weren’t too late. 

Roman stares down at the glass shards, his left hand stung from punching the mirror. ‘ _ Another stupid thing, good job you’re really proving everyone’s point.’  _ Roman closes his eyes tight and balls his hand into a fist, hissing at the pain the glass left in the cuts cause. 

Roman flinches when someone knocks on his door, he stays silent hoping that whoever it is would just go away, but that didn’t work. Two pairs of knocking came after the first, the knocking continued, almost falling into rhythm with the throbbing in Roman’s hand. With an annoyed huff, Roman marches over to his door and jerks it open. He narrows his eyes when he sees Patton and Janus on the other side. 

“What do you two want? Here to call me stupid some more?” 

He watched as the two of them flinched, a part of him wanted to feel bad, screaming at him that he needs to feel bad, but he doesn’t. Roman was tired of feeling bad. 

“We… We wanted to make sure you were alright. Roman, kiddo can we talk? Just three of us?” Patton asks. 

Roman stares at the two of them before bursting out into laughter, he places his injured hand over his face, his laughter taking on a bit of a demented tone. 

‘ _ Look at you, proving that slimy snake right. You really are the evil twin, huh?’  _

“Dear God, Roman your hand! Let me take a look at that, I know a bit about first aid because of taking care of Remus for so long.” 

Roman goes tense, staring at the gloved hand that was reaching out for his wrist. The princely side jerks back. 

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ touch me, you snake! And good for you!! Would you like a medal for knowing basic first aid? It doesn’t take a genius to know it since  _ padre  _ here knows it as well! And newsflash,  _ Janus,  _ I’m not my trash can of a brother, so I don’t need  _ you  _ taking care of me.” 

Roman couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that came to his face when he saw the two of them flinch back, he also couldn’t help the part that aching to apologize. 

“Roman… Kiddo lets all just calm down. It was a stressful day for all of us. Janus and I just… Want to talk to you, get everything settled, and worked out, okay?” 

Roman stares at Patton, surely the fatherly side couldn’t be serious. 

“S-Stressful? That’s putting it mildly don’t you think,  _ Morality.  _ But okay! You two want to talk! Let’s  _ talk.”  _

Both Patton and Janus let out a startled squeak as Roman drags them both into his room, slamming the door behind him as he does. The moral and deceitful sides take in the state of Roman’s room, shredded stories and future video ideas littered the floor along with broken glass, some of the glass mixed in with glass from the fancy colognes Roman sometimes wore. 

“Yes, yes, yes let’s talk! Let’s talk about how I was called  _ stupid  _ for thinking my own personal insecurities were keeping Thomas from being the perfect moral being that Morality wanted him to be!” 

Patton flinches and looks down. 

“L-let’s talk about how I was manipulated by you, Deceit, oh I’m sorry, JANUS,  _ multiple  _ times for the p-past YEAR. But when I finally decide to see through your tricks I’M THE BAD GUY!” 

Janus avoids looking directly at Roman, acting as if he was rolling his eyes at the prince’s theatrics. 

“Oh, no I know!! I know what we should talk about, let’s talk about how  _ before  _ this there were points  _ I  _ brought up were finally being looked at AFTER THEY WEREN’T NEEDED! Or Or how about when I was berated and called un-noble for suggesting lying or even remotely agreeing with  _ Janus  _ here!” 

“Roman, just… calm down kiddo, it’s going to be okay.” 

“Oh, because you know what’s right, right? Because you’re right about it being okay?” 

“Roman, you’re being irrational. Now, let’s take some breaths and calm down.” 

Roman tenses and stares at the two sides in front of him, “I-Irrational?  _ I’m  _ being irrational?” 

“You are! Because you’re not listening, we are willing to talk, to work things out if you would just calm down and speak to us in a calm matter!” 

Roman isn’t sure what took over him, but all he knew was that he had his sword pointed at Janus’ neck. Brown eyes staring with only pure hatred at the smaller side. 

“You’re acting like I didn’t do that before. I spoke in a calm manner during the video, I was disregarded and called stupid. I’ve done that  _ multiple  _ times before, was pushed aside, being ignored, and for  _ what?”  _

Roman glances at Patton before looking back to Janus. 

“To appease a moral side who had no idea what the fuck he was doing, trying to stay on his good side, b-because him being disappointed in you for wanting something that would have been an  _ amazing  _ opportunity was too hard to bear.” 

Roman lets out a bitter laugh, lowering his sword slightly as he does. 

“I-I made the decision for  _ you,  _ Patton, I did it to make  _ you  _ happy, b-but only to find out that you have no idea what the hell you’re doing...and for you to agree with Deceit a-after…” 

Roman looks up at Patton, his brown eyes wide as he sniffles. 

“H-He’s the villain, I-I’m the hero… O-Or am I? Thomas was lying, D-Deceit proved it, he proved it. B-But he’s the villain you said so! Y-You and Virgil  _ said  _ so!” 

Patton and Janus watch as Roman begins to mumble to himself, the two of them watch him with concern. 

“Roman… When I nodded I-I was trying to tell you what he said was true… I don’t always lie.” 

“BULLSHIT! Y-You- You’re  _ deceit  _ you’re the villain you lie, they said so, MORALITY SAID SO!” 

“A-And I was wrong! R-Roman kiddo, I was  _ wrong.”  _ Patton interrupts, moving to stand in front of Janus afraid that Roman would try to attack him. 

Roman blinks, more tears streaming down his face. Patton so badly wanted to wipe them away. 

“Then, you’re a villain just like him. A villain I have to defeat, a villain I have to defeat to show Thomas that I  _ am  _ the hero, his hero.” 

Patton tenses and shakes his head, more tears stream down Roman’s face as he tightens his grip on his sword. 

“ _ I’ll finally be doing something right.”  _

Right, when Roman swings his sword Patton reaches behind him and holds onto Janus’ sleeve sinking them both out and into the common room. The two of them land on the couch, the others staring at them with wide eyes. In a flurry of panic Patton waves his hand, causing the mindscape to shift almost knocking the others off of their feet.

“Patton what did you do?” Virgil asks. 

“I-I don’t know…” 

When Roman jerks his door open he’s met with darkness, the princely side lets out an angry scream, the sound echoing back to him. 

‘ _ Your Remus is showing.’  _

“No, no there’s a difference… Remus was  _ born  _ a villain, I was  _ made  _ into one… but it’s okay, I’ll be the hero again…” 

Roman chuckles, the soft chuckling turns into a loud cackle. 

“I-I’ll be Thomas’ hero again! Even if it takes being the villain for a bit, I’ll be the hero again…” 

**_‘I’ll always be the hero…’_ **


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small itty bitty update, this will be a two-parter :3

“Patton what did you  _ do?”  _ Virgil asks again, the moral side runs his hands through his hair, he closes his eyes tight. 

“I-I told you I don’t know! I just… H-He was going to attack Janus and me, I-I panicked!” 

Logan and Virgil share a look while Remus paces the living room, gnawing at his already ruined thumbnail, getting flecks of toxic green nail polish on his tongue. His pacing stops when Janus speaks up. 

“ _ Do _ keep giving Patton the third degree, Virgil, it’s  _ so  _ going to help him calm down quicker.” 

“What about my  _ brother?  _ Sure, daddy-o here is losing his shit too, but what about  _ Roman?”  _ Remus more or less demands, he knows that he’s not really his big brother’s favorite person, but he couldn’t just let them push Roman aside, not now. 

The others stay quiet, save for Patton’s pitiful sniffling. Remus frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Fine, you don’t want to talk about him right now,  _ fine.  _ Let’s talk about how he was treated during the video, hm?” 

“Remus now is not the time to talk about this. We need to all just calm down, and think rationally about this. Once we’ve come up with a reasonable plan then we’ll focus on helping Roman.” 

Remus narrows his green eyes at Janus, gritting his teeth in anger. 

“ _ No,  _ no damn it! Fuck that! Even… Even after my brother breaking down you-you assholes  _ still  _ don’t care. And Jay don't think I don’t know what you said to him, now, I know you had every right to because I am pissed off at him for laughing at your name, but you both were in the fucking wrong.” 

Janus sighs as he drags a gloved hand down his face, ‘ _ Why does there have to be two dramatic royals?’  _

“I know what I said was too far. I’m sure he knew that making fun of my name was too far as well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, drop it.” 

Remus stares at Janus for the longest time, the silence stretching over the common room like a blanket of dread. He watches as Janus helps Patton calm down, watches as Virgil and Logan join in, offering gentle reassurances. 

“So, I should just drop that my best friend called me evil right? The hypocritical prick that says black and white is just made up nonsense brought on by society, calls  _ me  _ evil when he looks like a  _ snake.”  _

Remus watches as Janus’ shoulders grow tense, he lets out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, bet you thought I didn’t hear that part,  _ Jan.  _ Whatever… I’m going to find my brother, you four have fun focusing on the real bad guy.” 

Remus sinks out without another word, Janus breathes deeply through his nose and lets it out through his mouth. 

“They’re more alike than they like to believe… They’ll both calm down once Remus finds Roman and once they do, we’ll all talk.” 

“Why do I feel like that’s a lie…” Virgil says. 

‘ _ Cause I’m hoping it’ll come true…’  _

Remus rushes through the subconscious, he always hated how cold this place was, always hated the neverending silence that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Sure this was where he and the other’s stayed at, but they were never this  _ far  _ into the subconscious. Remus would have to apologize later for what he said, he could care less about being called evil, he got over it a long time ago when Patton first referred to him as the dreaded e-word.

“I couldn’t give to shakes of a rats ass if I’m called evil, it’s just a fucking word, but to call Roman that when Jay  _ knows  _ that’s one of his biggest fears? Dick move or well hemipenis move cause he’s a snake.” 

‘ _ But Roman did make fun of Jay’s name! He had every right to clap back!’  _

“Of course he did like I told JJ, I’m angry at both of them. Once, I find Ro-Ro I’m going to calm him down then give him a piece of my mind because that’s what brothers  _ do.” _

‘ _ That’s what brothers who like each other do.’  _

Remus stops walking when he sees a dulling red door up ahead, a split golden crown painted on the once vibrant door. 

“He’ll have to like me because right now I’m the only one he’s fucking got.” 

Remus huffs when his thoughts quiet down for once, he stops in front of the door and raises his hand to knock. His eyes widen when the point of his brother’s sword is right in his face, almost kissing his nose. 

“ _ What the hell do you want?” _


	3. Brothers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 whoops

“ _ What the hell do you want?”  _ Roman hisses, his hand trembling as he glares hatefully at his brother. Remus raises his hands up and offers him a small smile. 

“Calm down, Ro-Bro. I’m just here to check on you, help you calm down.” 

Roman purses his lips as he and Remus have a silent stare off, Roman sighs and lowers his sword when Remus’ smile only broadens. The princely side tosses his sword to the side, he forces a smile as he steps aside allowing his brother entrance. 

“Well, why don’t you come in, Lord of the flies? Seems like you’ll be my only visitor since Morality sent me where the bad sides go.” 

Remus rolls his eyes and steps into his brother’s room, wincing slightly when Roman slams the door behind them. Remus looks around, Roman’s once clean room was a mess. All the mirrors in his room were broken, along with all the glass bottles that held the elegant perfume and colognes that Roman would wear. Shredded ideas and stories were mixed with the glass, Remus glances over to his brother when Roman begins to pace the room, the broken glass crunching on his boots. 

“I know, I’m probably the last person you want to see, right now, Roman, and I know we never really got along, but I want you to know that I care about you and I’m worried.” 

Roman stops his pacing, he looks at Remus and snorts in amusement, “ _ You’re  _ worried? You hit me with your morning star the last time we saw each other.” 

Remus sighs and takes a seat on his brother’s bed, he crosses his right leg of his left, resting his elbow on top while holding his hand up with his fist. 

“And you’ve stabbed me with your sword, we don’t exactly play gentle Ro-Ro. But yes, I’m worried because the so-called father figure did what he does best, and that was ruin everything he touches.” 

Remus doesn’t so much as blink when Roman points his sword again, his brother’s eyes shining a bright and burning red as he glares at Remus. 

“D-Don’t- You can’t- Y-You can’t blame Patton! Not… He’s just  _ sick  _ right now, i-its your slimy friend that’s ruining everything.” 

Remus breathes deeply before jerking the sword away from Roman, ignoring how the blade slices his palm open. 

“Listen to me,  _ Roman.  _ Jay isn’t to blame, he’s not the one that taught you ever since we… ever since we were  _ split,  _ that life was black and white. Janus isn’t the one that leads you astray, he’s not the one that builds you up to be the hero. Patton did. He separated us when Thomas learned that there are ‘good’ and ‘bad’ types of creativity, he did it, but he was  _ wrong.”  _

Remus watches as tears stream down his brother’s face, Roman lowers his head and chokes back a sob. 

“W-Well,  _ Janus  _ i-isn’t innocent either. He m-manipulated me, multiple times. F-Fed me compliments knowing of my insecurities, y-you know I thought he was my friend! B-But then Virgil and P-Patton kept saying he was  _ bad,  _ a-and said it was...w-was wrong to agree with him. T-Then Patton does!! A-And after what!? Him saying s-shit that I’ve been saying for the longest time!? I-It’s… I-its not  _ fair!”  _

Remus winces when his brother screams, he opens his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Roman breathing a wild chuckle. 

“T-That’s not even all! Ya k-know a part of me, believed that Janus a-actually meant all of the praises he gave me while in the courtroom. I-I thought for  _ once  _ in my life someone meant the kind words they said! B-But you know what he says when I tell Patton to not believe what he says? ‘ _ That would be a funny wholesome prank, but no I mean it this time.’  _ H-He  _ meant  _ it that time Ree!! S-So all the things he told me… was nothing but a f-funny... _ wholesome _ ...prank…” 

Roman takes a shuddering breath as he drags his hands through his messy hair, he grips his hair tight lightly pulling at it. 

“A-A wholesome prank!! S-So I made fun of his name! It… It was  _ wrong,  _ I know it was  _ wrong,  _ b-but he… h-he took it further, he played on my insecurities, I played on his trust he played on my insecurities, but… They… They didn’t  _ scold  _ him. They didn’t s-scold him for… f-for calling me  _ you.  _ They took his side… I-I’m supposed to be Thomas’ hero… but they took  _ his  _ side…” 

Remus watches as his brother tries to keep himself calm, he stands up from the bed and slowly makes his way over to Roman. He gently places his hands on Roman’s shoulders, forcing the princely side to look up. 

“Roman… You  _ are  _ his hero… I’ll admit what Jay said was going too far… but what you said wasn’t nice either. He wants to apologize… and I know you do too, so… let’s go back to the mind palace and we’ll all work this out okay?” 

Roman sniffles and stares at his brother, “..Patton s-sent me here… Instead of just locking the door h-he sent me  _ here…  _ There’s nothing to work out…” 

Remus hesitates for a moment before sighing, “There  _ is…  _ Come on Ro… You know I don’t lie…” 

Roman gives his brother a small smile before placing his thumb on Remus’ forehead. The duke gasps and drops to his knees, images of Janus covered in blood and poked full of stab wounds flood through his mind, the image changes to Patton having his throat slit, the images flash, back and forth until Roman waves his hand causing the images to disappear as quickly as they came. Remus looks up at his brother with wide eyes. 

“Maybe I am the evil twin… Intrusive thoughts are a bitch, right, Ree?” 

Remus opens his mouth to argue that he can help, only to have Roman hold a finger to his mouth. 

“I’m not going back, not until I rid Thomas of the true evil. You can join me or you can turn your back on me like they did, your choice little brother.” 

Remus stares at up at Roman, his jaw clenched almost painfully. ‘ _ I need to help him… but I can’t do that if he thinks I’m on their side.’  _

Remus breathes deeply through his nose and allows and easy-going smirk to form on his face. 

“Brothers stick together, you know that Ro-Ro.” 


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made

The other sides watch as Janus paces the common room, his hat clutched tightly in his gloved hands. He shouldn’t have let Remus go after Roman alone, honestly what was he becoming? One good video if it could be called that with the so-called light sides and he was letting them cloud his judgment, he was being stupid. 

“Janus I’m sure he’ll return in a moment. I don’t think Roman would harm his brother, no matter the animosity between them,” Logan says. 

“I  _ compared  _ Roman to Remus, Logan, you don’t know what he’ll do.” 

“Is anyone going to tell me when we started being all buddy-buddy with,  _ Deceit?  _ I was going to ask, but the mind palace’s resident drama queens made that difficult to do.” 

Everyone looks to Virgil when the anxious side speaks up, his hood pulled over his head. Janus opens his mouth to say something smart, only to have Patton interrupt him. 

“I’m trying to give him a chance, Virgil. I know you don’t like him kiddo, and I’m not going to force you to like him. All I ask is that you at least try to get along with him… For Thomas? Please?” 

Virgil huffs and crosses arms, “I’ll get along with him for now, at least until we get Roman back to normal… I do agree with snake-face though, comparing Princey to sir Dickhead could lead to bad news between those two.” 

“Actually, Virgin, it went great! Kind of, I mean he’s calmed down… He's sleeping right now, so that’s a plus, kind of like a pregnancy test only to find out it was a false positive, only this one isn’t cause I made triple sure that he was sleeping!” 

The others turn to look at Remus in shock, Janus was the first one to move. Wrapping all six of his arms around the duke gave him a firm squeeze. 

“God, don’t fucking scare me like that again! I thought you got hurt! Rem, I’m so sorry for calling you evil, it was just the heat of the moment and I was so ann-.” 

“Chill, snakey, I’m not mad about that. Just brought it up to make you guys worry about Roman… which clearly didn’t work.” Remus sighs as he returns Janus’ hug, obviously hesitant on touching his long time friend. 

“Seriously, you were worried about  _ him?  _ What about Roman! Remus could have easily attacked him!” 

Remus breaks out of Janus’ hold to glare at Virgil, he opens his mouth to argue only to be cut off by Janus. 

“Oh, yeah  _ totally,  _ Virgil, it’s not like your precious little prince didn’t just hold me and Patton and sword point, that must have been in our imaginations.” 

Remus turns back to Janus, ready to argue with him as well only to have Patton cut him off as well. 

“Now, kiddos lets all play nice! You both have valid points but that doesn’t mean you have to be rude to each other!” 

Remus growls ready to tell Patton to shove his fatherly act right up his ass, only to have Logan to interrupt him as well. 

“Well, while I do agree with Patton that you two shouldn’t argue, I can’t help to agree on both sides. Remus has recently just attacked Roman, so Virgil’s worries are valid. As are Janus’ considering Roman has aimed his sword with bodily harm intended towards him and Patton just minutes prior.” 

Remus once again tries to speak, only this time Virgil looks straight at him. His purple and green eyes bore into him with barely hidden hatred. 

“Remus, we don’t want to hear your disgusting thoughts just tell us what was wrong with Princey.” 

That was the last straw for the intrusive side. 

“ **_WELL IF YOU IDIOTS WOULD SHUT UP I WOULD TELL YOU!!”_ **

Remus watches as everyone buckles and falls to their knees after his shout, gripping their heads as they do. The duke stares at them in confusion for a moment, just as soon as their pained expressions came, they went away. 

Virgil was the first to look up, his eyes wide in panic. “W-What the fuck… W-Why would you want  _ that  _ to happen!?” 

“What the hell are you talking about, Virgin?” 

“I-I believe Virgil is referring to the bout of intrusive thoughts we all just experienced… Both Patton and Janus had extensive injuries, the both of them even appearing… Lifeless.” 

Remus feels tense, those weren’t  _ his  _ thoughts, no, because his thoughts were the possibility of the hot iron shoes that were from the original Snow White story being true. 

“Remus… Your eyes, why are they red?” Janus asks as he struggles to stand, helping Patton as he does. 

Remus lightly touches the corner of his left eye, he lets out his signature laugh before breathing deeply. 

“Those… weren’t  _ my  _ thoughts, they were Romans… B-Big bro must be channeling through me like how I channel through him sometimes.” 

“Wait… What? But… B-But Roman doesn’t have intrusive thoughts!” 

Remus rubs his eyes, groaning as he does. He could deal with Patton’s bullshit right now, but he would have to for his brother’s sake. 

He opens his eyes again and notices how Janus visibly relaxes, they must have returned to their normal green. Remus grins brightly and lets out a happy giggle. 

“Let’s just say you guys made some big ass mistakes and now my brother is temporarily Intrusive thoughts with me!” 

“WHAT!?” 

‘ _ Okay, wrong approach…’  _


	5. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> The format sucks but-..eh-

"What do you mean, 'Roman is intrusive thoughts' with you?" Janus asks Remus sighs and throws his head back in dramatic fashion.  
"It means, Jan, that Roman is intrusive thoughts with me. Honestly, it was bound to happen, you guys treat him like shit."  
Remus watches as the light sides immediately deny his claim, meanwhile, Janus stands there, his head lowered not wanting to look the Duke in the eyes.  
"Look, don't try to deny it alright? It was bound to happen sooner or later, it happened, now we need to focus on fixing my brother."  
"Well, how do you expect us to do that when Princey is trying to kill us instead of just talking?" Virgil snaps, his eyeshadow darkening slightly.  
"I'm on the inside, it'll be easy, but we all have to work together, which means daddy frog legs over there needs to stop being a scared piss baby and you panic at the everywhere need to stop treating Jan and me as a major puss-filled thorn in your side."  
Remus sighs as he drags his hand through his hair, honestly when did he become the hero and voice of reason? This was more up Roman's alley than his.  
"What I do not understand is how you were able to get close to Roman. To my understanding the two of you don't get along," Logan says his eyebrow raised in a silent question.  
"Well, at first he had his sword to my neck, but then we started talking. I had to convince him that I was on his side so I could stay with him. If it wasn't for him falling asleep I wouldn't be here now."

Really, Remus should be heading back to his brother, if Roman wakes up to him gone there was no telling how he'd react.  
'I believe I would have reacted like this dear brother...'  
Remus tenses, his green eyes growing wide.  
"Remus? Are you okay?" Janus asks.  
Remus goes to reply only to be cut off by a pained scream. He felt as if he was being torn apart, Remus falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist. Images of him and Roman being split apart flash through his head, the phantom pains of the past shooting through him like electricity from a ten thousand volt taser.  
Remus heard multiple shouts of his name around him, but it didn't stop the thoughts and images from racing.  
'You lied to me!'  
"I-I didn't!! P-Please stop!!" Remus cries.  
'Stop? Why should I? You're just like them, a damn liar!'  
The others flinch when a guttural scream rips through Remus.  
"R-Ro, please! Just s-stop, I have an idea!"  
Remus gasps in relief when the pain and images stop, He pants softly as the last bit of the pain fades away.  
'I'm listening.'  
"L-Lets fuse... w-we'll fuse that's how you'll know I'm not lying."  
Remus looks up at the others and winks, the images of the split gave him an idea, a way to subdue Roman without hurting him and without him hurting the others.  
'...okay, I'll trust you. '  
Remus relaxes, he looks Janus in the eye, sharing a nod with his friend before sinking out.  
"What the hell just happened?" Virgil asks.  
"Remus just gave us a chance to bring Roman back."

When Remus appears in Roman's room he's met with the point of his brother's sword.  
"Did you really think, I'd fall for that? Let you corrupt me for the sake of them?"  
Remus silently curses as he holds his hands up.  
"Roman, they're trying to help you, they're trying to make amends, you have to let them."  
Roman sneers and backs Remus to the wall, a smirk forming on the older twins' face once he has Remus cornered.  
"I don't need their help, I only need yours...I quite enjoyed your fusion idea... the mind palace needs its ruler back..."  
Remus tenses.  
"No, no I changed my mind. I don't want to fuse, no."  
Roman tosses his sword aside and grabs Remus by the shoulders, holding the younger twin in a tight grasp. He grins as Remus struggles, a bright light beginning to engulf the two of them.  
"You act as if you have a choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning my one shot into a multi, probably won't be too long but hey!


End file.
